


The Dragon & The Wolf

by Blank_Ji



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Ji/pseuds/Blank_Ji
Summary: Danarya Inspired Fanart.[UPDATED: Clearer version]





	1. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I have always imagine for Dany and Arya to be in the same frame/scene and since the TV shows can't even give me that (being in the same room not acknowledging one another doesn't count!).. so I decided to try it myself. This is my first try of editing any kind of graphic/media so you have been warned! Anyway, this is purely for fun, so enjoy yourself or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I should probably stick to writing …φ(。。*)
> 
> PS: Wanda, you and your inspirational pictures are responsible for this!


	2. Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun! I might just keep doing this... ;D

[](https://imgur.com/ZQ1dYJl)


	3. Fire & Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In your smile I see something more beautiful than the stars"

[](https://imgur.com/Yds17em)


	4. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got myself an official poster now! Woot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So this one is NOT made by me (obviously) but by this beautiful and amazing person, Kachinggu (Circe Graphic) instead, all the way from Asianfanfics. If you're curious, you can visit her shop here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/554058/circe-graphics-busy
> 
> I requested a poster there and she made one and I wanted to share this beautiful work with you lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Poster: https://i.imgur.com/ePTEHug.png
> 
> How cool is that, right?
> 
> PS: For my lovely TBE readers, I'm afraid new chapter will be coming in a bit late... Last season of OITNB just came out and I'm now officially distracted. So, yeah... But, I'll see you guys soon! I promise ;P


	5. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The She-Wolf and the Mother of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably seen this one from other places/sites but, this is how I picture Arya with long hair (as in TBE Chapter 29). 
> 
> My two Queens ♡♡


	6. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed her very much.
> 
> When I look at her, I think she will run into my arms,  
> but because I know that won't happen,
> 
> My heart aches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 20 pages report and a literature review research paper that are due next week...  
> I don't know what I'm doing here (・・)


	7. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once you've met someone,  
> you never really forget them;  
> your body and your soul,
> 
> It just takes time for them to return,  
> and time is a curious entity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! (*＾∀゜)
> 
> So, I have this in my folder for a while now, thought of sharing this with you lovelies. So, you can tell that these guys are actually the main characters in TBE.
> 
> Speaking of...I know, I know it has been ages since I last update but I'm halfway there already (I'm at 6k words now, I just need another 6k, XD)
> 
> Hang in there, alright lovelies? Okay, how about a preview then? To show that I'm not fxxking with you? Okay? Okay.  
>  
> 
>    
> ******  
> Preview...
> 
>  
> 
> “Force of attraction is not something you can control.” The dragon queen commented. Her face calm and if not for the closeness that they were in, Arya would not notice the subtle lift at the corner of her lips.
> 
>  
> 
> She supposed controlling a reluctant horse can be amusing to any spectator. The young Stark gives up then and lets Carrot be.
> 
>  
> 
> “Perhaps we should let them mate,” Daenerys said suddenly.
> 
>  
> 
> That made Arya turns to face her. “You can’t be serious?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I am,” Daenerys said, firm. When Arya takes too long to answer, Daenerys raised a brow. “Why? Is Lavender not to your liking?”
> 
>  
> 
> “My liking has nothing to do with this. It’s just not the season for them yet.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Your horse is about ready to mount mine at any moment if we aren’t already on them. I say the season has come.”
> 
> ******


End file.
